Agito
Bio Tsugami Shouichi is ayoung man who washed ashore on abeach one day with amnesia. Shouichi uses the Alter Ring to transform into Kamen Rider Agito '''an ancient and powerful warrior whose abilities are constantly evolving. Using this power he fights the Lords, ancient creatures that resemble the Grongi (from Kuuga). Ad searches for the mystery of his past and how he came to posses the powers of Agito. Moves *A: Storm Halberd *← or → + A: Saber Slash *↑ or ↓ + A: Burning Punch *A (Mid-jump): Rider Shoot *L+A: Shining Rider Kick *R: Alter Charge Kick (Rider ability) *Agito & Kuuga Team Special Move,Press L+A Near Kuuga to use Double Special Move Forms '''Ground Form Storm Form Flame Form Trinity Form Burning Form Shining Form Quotes Stage 1: Agito vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Agito: I might have disappointed your expectations; However, I don’t plan to lose easily. Agito: You too, likely don’t intend to lose and be dishonored, right? After the battle Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Agito: I’d like to know why you’re all gathering here… Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! Stage 2: Agito vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Agito: What is this game you’re playing…!? Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Agito: “Kill you all”, eh…? Then, I can’t lose! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Agito: After you ahd become the strongest, what would you do…? Agito: Would you completely isolate yourself? Stage 3: Agito vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Agito: What do you mean by grasping the world? I don’t really understand. Agito: Still, even I know that it isn’t a good thing… Agito: So, with all my power, I’ll stop you! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Agito: Judah, What is he? Agito: Why are you all doing something like this? Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Agito: His rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Agito vs Shadowmoon Before the battle Shadowmoon: I’m Golgom’s Century King, Shadowmoon! Agito: You too want a future where we’ve disappeared…? Shadowmoon: I’m fighting for a single goal… Shadowmoon: To decide everything with BlackSun, that’s it… Shadowmoon: I’ll defeat all of you sooner or later and my goal will be concretized too. Agito: I’m sorry, but I’m not a simple person who’ll be beaten easily. Agito: I’ll oppose you with my full power! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed, Black Sun. Shadowmoon: Tell that guy that I’ll be waiting for him in our world. Agito: I can grant at least that wish. Shadowmoon: Fine… Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Agito: He isn’t just a scientist…? What do you mean…!? Stage 5: Agito vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Agito: We’ll disappear…? But why…? Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Agito: What do you mean with something like that? Agito: I like cooking because I see I’ve done a good work when it’s tasty. Agito: … That’s the reason, do you get it? People’s happiness…! Agito: What’s this about people disappearing? Things being replaced… Agito: I can’t accept something like that! I just can’t! Agito: I won’t let you steal anyone’s future!! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *Agito was orignally supposed to be a direct sequel to Kamen Rider Kuuga. *Agito is one of the many Primary Heisei Kamen Riders who has access to all of his other forms in the games.(Other examples are Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto Decade, Fourze) Gallery 1234578963.png 12346569658.png 123458585.png Untitled.png Countzero.png External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders